All It Takes is One Umbrella
by ochibi-san
Summary: Talking phones and horny crabs...and not to mention an addition to our cast! Chapter 9 up! and forgive me for the late update... AxC, KxL, and others
1. Rainy Day

**All It Takes is One Umbrella**

ochibi-san

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed…if I did…(do happy dance) ahem…**_

Kira and Lacus is a little OOC…

**Chapter one: A Rainy Day**

Cagalli looked out the window. Rain was pouring down with dark clouds hovering above. She sighed deeply and looked over at her brother, who was snoring gently beside a pink-haired princess. They looked so cute together and she crept out quietly, careful not to disturb them.

The beach house that Kira and Lacus were staying at had a balcony that overlooked the ocean. A beautiful sight, if it wasn't raining. The blonde princess stepped outside, letting the on pour drench her. She always liked standing in the rain, since it always felt surprisingly warm and comforting. _'Too bad I have to stand here alone…'_

She shook her head, getting the thoughts out. _'No…stop it… Can't think about this…'_

For the first time, out in the rain, she felt cold and lonely. A strange emptiness that she didn't know how to react. The princess leaned against a nearby pole and closed her eyes. Perhaps, tomorrow will be a better day…

Kira stirred in his sleep and felt a warm presence on his shoulder. Lacus was still dozing on, dreaming. He played with her soft, pink hair, gently stroking it and pulled away when she let out a small content sigh.

The Freedom pilot pulled her closer, taking in the strawberry scent that her hair emitted, closing his eyes slightly. He would give anything to stay like this forever.

He raised his head, to gaze out the window. It was raining hard and the sky was pitch black. A blonde color caught his attention and squinted, trying to make out the figure.

'_Cagalli?'_

Kira hesitantly released his hold on Lacus and laid her on the couch, where she hugged a pillow, clutching it tightly as though hugging an makeshift Kira. He chuckled softly and walked silently over to the transparent doors to the balcony.

His twin sister was against a pole on the balcony and soaked to the skin. She seemed to be sleeping, but even the rain couldn't cover the tears rolling down her cheeks.

Being the concerned brother, he walked towards her and brought her inside. He draped a blanket around her shoulders and made her sit on a chair. Taking a towel, he started to ruffle her hair, making her groan and open her eyes.

She stared annoyingly at her twin at waking her up and grabbed the towel that he was using to constantly shake her head. Kira laughed and they both had a tug-of-war for the towel. A small yawn stopped the war and the twins looked at Lacus sitting up, rubbing her eyes.

Lacus blinked once and her eyes widen at the sight of the sister and brother fighting over a towel. "Anything I should know about?" she asked, smiling.

Cagalli blushed and ran to her room, picked up some clothes and stormed to the hot springs that the beach house had. There was a moment of rustling, and footsteps. Kira and Lacus watched the entrance curiously even though a long cloth marked 'Hot Springs' covered the door.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!"

A scream from inside the hot spring started the couple, a large splashing noise, and a stream of curses blasted from the springs. Kira sweatdropped and Lacus laughed.

"I better check up on her, ne?" Lacus said cheerfully. Kira nodded and she swept off to the entrance. She suddenly stopped and winked at her boyfriend. "No boys allowed. And no peeking, mister!"

Kira grinned and replied with a small wink, "I'll try not to…"

The blonde princess of ORB sat in one of the springs, holding her slightly sore head. _'Damn that floor...'_ she cursed silently as she sank into the comforting water. It made her relax, and release the tension in her muscles.

"Lonely, are we now?"

Cagalli jumped at the sudden comment over her shoulder. A grinning pink princess clad in only a towel was standing behind her. "Lacus?"

"Sorry if I scared you." She apologized sheepishly and joined her in the spring. Silence once again claimed the setting as the two sat on there.

Noticing Cagalli's slightly depressed look, she splashed some water at her, making her yelp and raise her hands to defend against the offending torrent of water. "Something wrong, Cagalli?"

She looked away, the depression now clearly visible. "N-Nothing…Why do you ask?" she muttered.

Lacus laughed and replied, "Well, the look on your face mostly, and the fact that you're taking about 5 cups of coffee every 10 min."

"So? Doesn't prove anything…" she frowned slightly as the ex-pop singer looked curiously at her.

"Oh. By the way. An old friend of Kira's is staying for about a week. He's coming tomorrow." Lacus said, standing up and began to walk towards the changing room.

"TOMORROW! Why wasn't I informed before!" Cagalli shouted at the retreating figure. She shrugged and Cagalli groaned loudly. A sudden "Oh my!" and a crash reverberated throughout the springs.

"Lacus!" the Strike Rouge pilot rushed to her brother's girlfriend and found a disheveled pink-haired girl sitting there, dazed, blinking and rubbing her head. "Wow…these floors really are slippery. I should watch where I step…"

Cagalli sweatdropped as the pop princess picked herself up and adjusted her towel that was around her body. Just then, a panting Kira slammed into the springs, wheezing. "What happened! Are you ok!"

He surveyed the hot springs, checking for any signs of danger and turned back to Cagalli and Lacus. "Whew. Thought some molester came in and attacked…" He paused, and his face burned.

"Oi, what's wrong?" Cagalli asked, her eyes narrowed. Then, it struck her. She looked down at herself and at Lacus. Her eyes widen and twitched as she stared back at Kira. Lacus stood there humming to herself, apparently not realizing at what they were momentarily stunned at.

"HENTAI!" a furious Cagalli punched Kira, who soared right through the wall of the hot springs and chased after him, her eyes and face red with embarrassment and rage.

**(A/N: Whew…first chapter finished…I had no idea how to start…suffered major block trying to complete this…I got the hot springs idea from gsd 24…Review please…thanks very much…I'll try to update as soon as I get through my math exam which is in 3 days…...)**


	2. Morning Rush

**_All It Takes is One Umbrella_**

_**Chapter 2 – Morning Rush**  
_

_**ochibi-san**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed…if I did…(do happy dance) ahem…**_

_Thank you minna-san for all your reviews! So sorry for the late update…had a stupid math exam and lots of homework and assignments…and a writer's block… On with the chapter! Little OOC here too…_

_

* * *

_

_Recap: Chapter 1 _

_He surveyed the hot springs, checking for any signs of danger and turned back to Cagalli and Lacus. "Whew. Thought some molester came in and attacked…" He paused, and his face burned._

_"__Oi, what's wrong?" Cagalli asked, her eyes narrowed. Then, it struck her. She looked down at herself and at Lacus. Her eyes widen and twitched as she stared back at Kira. Lacus stood there humming to herself, apparently not realizing at what they were momentarily stunned at._

_"__HENTAI!" a furious Cagalli punched Kira, who soared right through the wall of the hot springs and chased after him, her eyes and face red with embarrassment and rage._

___

* * *

_

**_____Chapter 2: Morning Rush_**

He loved his sister. He really loved her. A twin, a sister, and a friend. All of the above. However, sometimes, he would wonder, 'Why, oh why, am I related her?' Living with a sister that is entirely the opposite of you is understandable. Sometimes, she would abuse that privilege.

Kira lay in bed with his girlfriend, who was currently dreaming. Happy dreams, happily sleeping. He however, was unhappily awake, and unhappily staring at the ceiling. The cause? His next room neighbor. Or sister, if the snoring princess could be called his twin. Too bad he couldn't sleep. TOO BAD.

Sunlight crept through the window blinds, as birds cheerfully chirped outside. Something that could almost outmatch Cagalli in a noise faction, would none other than her beloved clock. Or her 24th clock. It should be ringing right about…now…then obliterated…

_____**BEEEEPPPP BEEEEPP BEEEEPPPP BEEEEPP BEEEEPPP….BAM!**_

___"**DAM CLOCK! SHUT UP! IM TRYING TO SLEEP!"**_

Kira sighed and got out of bed, put on a pair of pants, and strolled over to the washroom. Lacus lay on the bed, apparently not fazed by the screams of destruction in the other room.

A disgruntled Cagalli stomped in the room, with her blond hair sticking in all directions. She dragged herself onto her twin's bed, pulled the covers over her and fell asleep right next to Lacus.

"Lacus, wake up… He's coming soon. We have to get ready and I have remind Cagalli that she has an appointment with Dr. Nicol." Kira said as he exited the bathroom. Spotting the lump in the bed, he walked over and nudged it gently.

"Lacus…"

A loud snore emitted from the large, breathing lump. 'Snoring?' Kira sweatdropped, staring at the thing in his bed and poked it several times. Suddenly, a blond head flew from under the covers and Kira screamed (like a girl) and fell over.

Cagalli stared groggily at the brown-haired boy on the floor. Lacus appeared over her shoulder and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"Kira? Did I kick you off the bed again?" she asked, tilting her head. Cagalli snorted with laughter as the dumbfounded ex-pilot stuttered incoherently about giant flying lemons until Lacus pecked him on the cheek.

His face turned instantly red and he shrunk underneath the bed, murmuring gibberish that only he understood. The two females laughed at his silly reaction and went downstairs to the kitchen, leaving a blushing Kira crawled under the bed.___  
_

___

* * *

_

By the time the Freedom pilot had regained his sanity and composure and entered the kitchen, his sister and girlfriend were drinking coffee and watching the news channel. Lacus turned around and smiled as Kira walked in.

Cagalli noticed he had walked in, but did not turn around to greet him. Instead, she said, "Lacus, don't kiss him just yet. He might have not recovered from the one earlier. He might hide in the dishwasher if we're not careful."

Kira blushed scarlet as both Lacus and Cagalli laughed.

"Oh by the way, Cagalli…Cagalli….c'mon listen to me…You can stop laughing for just a second…any time now…You have an appointment with Dr. Nicol in 10 minutes."

The princess stopped laughing. She froze, her coffee swished to a stop and even the television stopped a few seconds before resuming.

Lacus looked at her watch. "Actually, you have 8 minutes left."

Cagalli dropped her mug, where instead of shattering into a million pieces on the floor, slammed into a passer-by Haro that was flying too low and unluckily knocked unconscious by a coffee cup.

She sprinted upstairs and returned 5 seconds later, fully dressed and sent a glare towards her twin's direction. It clearly read, "I will kill you later…" and she was gone before she had heard Lacus say something about storm later on.

Kira sighed and his girlfriend tapped a finger against her chin. "I hope she heard me…"

___

* * *

_

___'__**KIRA IS SO GETTING KILLED LATER. MAKE NO MISTAKE. HE WILL DIE**.'_ Cagalli thought furiously as she ran towards her car. Fumbling with the keys, she dropped them on the ground. As she bent to pick them up, a black Lamborghini drove onto the street.

She glanced at the car, thinking it was going to go ahead and park in the driveway, but it waited there. _'Wow. The driver's actually waiting for me to pull out. That driver sure is smart.'_

Getting in the car, she drove away, and looked back at the Lambo, wondering who was the early visitor.

___

* * *

_

___**Ding Dong!**_

The pink-haired princess walked over to the door which had just closed a minute ago._____'Must be Cagalli. Getting an umbrella I guess…' _

She opened the door and instead of a panting blonde-haired teen, was a tall, handsome, blue-haired boy standing there. Lacus tilted her head lightly upwards, to see his face. He appeared to be wearing dark sunglasses, and his blue hair blew with the wind.

He took off the glasses, revealing emerald-green eyes. "Miss me?" he grinned.

"Asuran!" Lacus yelled, and hugged him. Asuran laughed and returned the hug, just as Kira walked in.

"Good to see you again, Asuran." Kira smiled and they both embraced, like brothers. The three walked into the kitchen, and sat down on the couch.

"My sister is out at the moment. She'll be back later." Kira said.

"That would explain the car reversing out of the driveway. I think she broke a reversing speed record." They all laughed and continued chatting.

Asuran noticed that Kira was sitting closer to Lacus and decided to press the topic. "So you two are an item now, hm?"

Both flushed, their faces red as he smirked. "So, when can I expect a wedding?"

At this, Kira's eyes bulged out, and Lacus began to cough violently. "**NANI**!" they both screamed at the amused blue-haired boy in front of them.

He shrugged. "Well, I'm sorta up in PLANT and not really informed of the next time I visit."

The couple sweatdropped and Lacus struggled for words. "Asuran! I think it's a little too early to be thinking about this, ne? You should go rest since you've had such a tiring trip from PLANT."

"But…it was just 30 mi-"

Kira and Lacus pushed him up the stairs and into a room and slammed the door shut, panting slightly. They looked at each other, but quickly turned away, blushing madly.

___"Let's go...er…take a walk…shall we?" Kira mumbled and she quickly agreed._

_____

* * *

_

**_____Inside the room_**

_'All I asked was when the wedding was and they slam me in a room the moment I get here. They must not get guests much… Oh well…since I have nothing to do…I'll go visit some friends…"_

Asuran opened the door quietly and peeked outside. 'Good. Nobody there. Time to escape.'

He crept slowly down the stairs, treading carefully to prevent noise. Unfortunately a screwed up Haro was resting at the middle section of the stairs. (**A/N: Yes it is the Haro that Cagalli dropped a mug on. Lol) **As the guest was about to place a foot on the next set, a round object was trodden on and Asuran slipped and fell off the rest of the stairs.

_'So much for stealth…'_ He groaned as he painfully picked himself up and limped to the door.

_____

* * *

_

**_____End Chapter_**

___**(A/N: Wow…poor Asuran…falling off the stairs…(pat Asuran's bandaged head) well…I wonder who Dr. Nicol is…hmm…and what happened to Kira's calm composure…I will try to update as soon as possible…I have such a writer's block…plz review!)  
**_


	3. Old Friends

_**All It Takes is One Umbrella**_

_**ochibi-san**_

_**Chapter 3- Old Friends**_

_**A/N: Thank you for reviews! About the late update…err…well… I sorta forgot that I didn't put up chappie 3. :S…gomen gomen gomen gomen! (hit head) well…I will be very soon putting up chapter 4…consider it as an apology for the very late update…**_

_**AzzieAz: Umm…wut do you mean by freeing up anon review?…im sorta new to so im not sure wut u mean…ehehe…sorrie for askin…thank u for the review though!**_

_**On with the chappie!**_

_**Asuran: I think you forgot something…**_

_**Ochibi-san: eh?**_

_**Cagalli: nudge nudge the disclaimer…**_

_**Ochibi-san: O…whoops…gomen gomen….**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed!**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**(A/N: From where we ended from the last chappie…Cagalli was rushing to Doctor Nicol's clinic…we arrive at the time when she is with Nicol in the room…)**_

"_Miss…I'm sorry…"_

"_What's wrong?"_

"_We did all we could…"_

"_Oh god…what's wrong with me?"_

"_It spread too quickly…we couldn't stop it…"_

"_What!"_

"_You have cancer…"_

"_NO!"_

"_You have 5 days to live…"_

"_What will my family say!"_

"_You're also…pregnant…"_

"_WHAT!"_

"_Have you been seeing that blue-haired boy?"_

"_I don't know what you're talking about!"_

"_If that's the case…wait, you weren't violated, were you?"_

"_NO!"_

_From the DNA test results, the baby's father is…"_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

"Asuran! Asuran Zala!"

Asuran soon found himself in a headlock by a tanned boy with blonde gravity-defying hair. His own hair was ruffled and almost torn away from his scalp by an evil noogie.

'_Note to self: Stand 3 feet away Dearka next time…'_

"Dearka! How've you been?"

His friend had not changed then, other then the fact that he had slightly longer hair, and was taller then him. He was wearing a loose t-shirt and baggy jeans held up by a belt.

"Fine, fine… Just visiting Earth eh?" Asuran nodded and looked around the town square. "Where's Yzak?"

Dearka snickered quietly and pointed towards a store. It seemed to have a large amount of curiously designed pillows and sheets. "He's buying something for his dear mother."

Asuran suppressed a laugh, but could not stifle a cough that sounded suspiciously like 'mother's boy."

Next minute, he was on the floor, a footprint mark on the Zaft ace's face with a silver haired teen standing beside him. The Buster pilot blinked and smirked at the Duel pilot. "Why hello Yzak. Such a flashy appearance doesn't suit you."

"Heh…"

Asuran groaned and looked up at his towering ex-teammate. 'Ohiyo Yzak…Long time no see?"

Yzak didn't look at all different, except the fact that his hair was longer and he was actually wearing citizen clothing. So much for wearing his ZAFT uniform everywhere. He was slightly shorter then his companion, but taller then Asuran. He was wearing a hooded sweater with the words 'Touch me and die' on it. His jeans were held up by a belt, but less baggy then Dearka's.

"Aren't we in a good mood today…" Asuran picked himself up and brushed the dirt off his own shirt.

"Well actually, Yzak was screaming at me to go to the mall today. When we arrived, he literally skipped to different stores. Since he was in such a good mood, I handed him a bikini to wear. I don't know what happened next." Dearka said, but was knocked unconscious for the second time that day.

Yzak quivered with rage as he pointed at the seemingly dead coordinator on the floor. "**HE wanted to go to the mall to try to find a certain Earth girl."** He spat at a surprised Justice pilot.

"Milly? I saw her earlier today and had a coffee together." Asuran said, trying to remember what she had said.

"**WHAT!"** Dearka sprung out of his state and grabbed Asuran by his collar and shaking him violently. **"WHERE!"**

The blue haired coordinator shrugged, "I saw her about an hour and half ago, I think. We went to that coffee shop near the beach."

Dearka's eyes widen and he sped off. Yzak sighed and just stood there while Asuran looked at him questionably. "Waiting for him to realize something…" He replied in a bored tone. "Oh, are you visiting Nicol?" Asuran nodded and looked over a building. It was about a five-minute walk away. No need to drive.

Ten minutes passed and a panting blonde haired teen ran back. "We don't have a car." Yzak rolled his eyes as Asuran sweatdropped. Dearka suddenly transformed into chibi form and stared at his friend with puppy dog eyes. "Please Asuran. Can I borrow your car?"

"But-" He stopped at mid-word, and sighed in defeat. He gazed up at the sky through the transparent roof windows and saw that it was fast turning black. Thankfully he brought his umbrella with him.

"Fine…" And he handed over his keys, mumbling something about taking a bus home. Chibi Dearka smiled widely and hugged one of his legs.

Yzak leaned over and asked in a whisper, "Do you have insurance?"

Raising an eyebrow, he cautiously said, "Why?"

"I fear for your car under Dearka's driving abilities and the state he's in right now…" Asuran glanced over at Dearka and found him running in circles, muttering incoherently.

Asuran's green eyes widen and he sputtered. "My car!"

Yzak shook his head and said five words before leaving after Dearka, "That is one dead Lamborghini."

Asuran was on the floor, momentarily scared and frightened. "My poor baby!"

"_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cagalli jumped slightly in the medical room with Dr. Nicol Amarfi.

'_Did I just hear a woman scream?'_ She wondered before turning her attention back to the television.

"**HA! I told you she was pregnant!" **Dr. Nicol crowed, pointing at the soap opera playing.

"I was right about the cancer thing though!"

The two were sitting comfortably on the floor, with the secretary on a comfy chair. The clock ticked to 1:55pm. Patients stopped coming and they were currently having lunch and watching "Passions" on the small television in the waiting room.

Doctor Nicol was a friend of Cagalli, around the same age as her **(A/N: That's a really young doctor! Oh well… he's an 18-year old doctor…)** and her family doctor. He had light green hair, and quite a boyish personality. Passing people would never notice the teen as a doctor.

Lightning lashed outside and thunder roared, causing the lights to dim slightly. The princess gazed out the window. The sky above was pitch black and raining hard. Her car was parked underground and looking at the weather conditions, the parking would be closed down for the night, case of flooding.

A small beep sounded in the room, and a little 2 appeared on her wristwatch. Remembering that she had to be heading home, or waiting for a bus to drive her, she bid Nicol a good afternoon and left.

Little did she know that the moment she exited the elevator, another person came in with dark sunglasses and wearing a jacket with a green turtleneck underneath.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**A/N: Is it just me or did this seem alittle rushed…hmm… well anyways…chappie 4 cumin soon…plz review!** _


	4. Soaked and Nowhere to Go

**All it Takes is One Umbrella**

**ochibi-san**

**Chapter 4- Soaked and Nowhere to Go**

_**Ohohoho… as I promised…Chappie 4 is up! Thank you all for your lovely reviews! bow Luckily, I didn't get much homework or assignments this week…yay! More time to get chapter 5 up and fix chapter 4 a little! I'll update as soon as I can!**_

**_Angelsorceress: _**_I sorta used the Japanese version of Athrun's name. I'm so lazy…_

**_Writer of Dreams: _**_lol! I'll never kill off Cagalli…I love her too much…Cagalli just had an appointment at the doctors…a regular check-up. Chibi means like small or something like that…I'm not very good at explaining words…sweatdrop_

**_An1391: _**_O! Thank you so much! Hugs_

**_The Angels' Princess: _**_lol! Yes yes yes… Cagalli did seem to be pregnant, ne? Thank you for review!_

**_Asga: _**_ working on it!_

**_Yvonne: _**_The cancer was bit of a little shock…lol!_

**_Ashwings101: _**_I like to use Japanese version better…lol…I'm not quite used to typing Athrun yet. I'm so lazy…lol_

**_Cagalli Yula Athha: _**_Yes it was a soap opera lady that was pregnant and having a baby. Cagalli and Nicol were just watching the soap opera. Lol! The idea just came up in my head when I was reading Love Hina. Just a girl and a guy in a room studying for an exam and a turtle was playing with the remote control inside. A person in the next room thought they were making out but it was just a channel from the tv that the turtle had switched._

**Yzak: Can we start now! This is taking forever!**

**Ochibi-san: aww…Yzak…I never knew you cared…**

**Yzak: I DON'T!**

**Ochibi-san: right…that's so sweet of you…pat Yzak's head **

**Yzak: AHHHH!**

**Dearka: Where'd he go?**

**Ochibi-san: YOSH! Enough talk! Onto the chappie! (run after Yzak)**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed…grumble**_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

'_**#$$!$ BUS! TAKING SO LONG!'**_

The blonde princess released her anger on a nearby trashcan, kicking it around the inside of the town's square. Thankfully, there were hardly anyone there because of the storm or else she would have been carried away by security right now.

Its been half an hour, and still no bus had arrived. She reached for her cellphone to call her 'younger' brother, but her batteries were dead.

'_I know! I'll walk home! Then I'll get a bus later on!'_ She laughed at the simplicity and fumbled inside of her bag. Her eyes frowned as the blond rustled around, trying to get something.

A few seconds later, she pulled her blonde hair and screamed in frustration. She had not brought her umbrella and was now literally stuck inside a building. The elevator dinged, but she paid no heed. All she wanted was to go home and take a warm bath and sleep in her soft, comfy bed.

While Cagalli was daydreaming, a slender hand briefly touched her shoulder and nudged her a bit. Turning around, she rudely snapped, "What!" but almost choked on the words.

In front of her was a teenager, same age as the blonde, but he seemed to radiate some kind of warmth. Her mouth fell slightly open, staring at his complexion and blushed, mumbling an apology for snapping at him.

He tilted his head confusingly and smiled a genuine smile that made even the tomboyish Strike Rouge pilot melt. He had gorgeous emerald eyes that shone brightly and his blue hair was slightly ruffled, but still pristine in her mind's eye.

"You stuck here too?" He said in a rich voice that made Cagalli redden darker and said a "Yea…"

"Oh, I'm Asuran. Asuran Zala. I just came here from PLANT."

"Cagalli…" She mumbled quietly. Asuran smiled and he tilted his head upwards.

"This isn't gonna let up any time soon…" he commented, examining the sky. Cagalli swore. She had to wait until the bus came and that bus stop was pretty far away. Walking in this kind of weather….she wouldn't last 10 minutes. Asuran noticed her swearing and raised his eyebrow.

"You're stuck here too?"

She looked away sheepishly, trying to think of a way to pass the time. _'Either wait or drown to death…'_ she thought. _'Wait…'_

Her head snapped back to her accomplice and he looked back. "My friends borrowed my car…well…borrowed is hardly the word to describe it…" the Justice pilot chuckled. Even Cagalli couldn't resist a snort of laughter.

Asuran suddenly stood up and began rustling in his pocket for something. Cagalli watched him confusingly.

An umbrella magically came out of his jacket and he opened it up.

"You're walking? In this weather?" Cagalli exclaimed bewildered. Asuran let out a laugh. "Of course! My friends are probably going to get drunk and party. I doubt my car will come back today."

Cagalli smirked. "Why didn't you join them?"

Asuran blushed scarlet, which to Cagalli seemed extremely cute and adorable. "I-I had plans…" he stuttered, trying to hide his embarrassed face.

Cagalli was about to press the matter further when a torrent of water splashed in her face, knocking her to the ground. All she let out was a loud yelping noise and Asuran turned around, only to find Cagalli gone.

"Cagalli?" he blinked and looked around. She had completely disappeared from his train of sight. A small gurgling sound was heard and slight bubbling noises were made.

"**FOR GOD'S SAKE! HELP ME!"**

Jumping up from shock, he stared down at a drenched blonde girl with her eyes filled with rage and fury. He raised a shaking hand and she grabbed it, pulling herself up.

Her whole outfit was soaked and her face livid. Asuran didn't know what to do. Wet, blonde Natural girls were not his specialty. Sighing, he slipped off his jacket and covered her with it.

Her eyes widen as she felt a little warmer. She saw the jacket that was wrapped around her, and blushed. Asuran's cheek tinged a light pink as he sat back down beside her.

A large moment of silence passed on as they both sat in silence, with small sneezes from Cagalli that interrupted a few times.

'_Stupid Lamborghini…doesn't even notice a person sitting here…Strange enough, it looks like the one that pulled in my street…'_ Cagalli grumbled, hugging her knees to herself, trying to keep warm, but in her clothes current condition, it didn't help much. The jacket was also getting wet, absorbing the water off her already dripping shirt.

A sudden vibration in her pocket caused her to look down and pick up her cell phone. Flipping it open, she rudely answered it with a loud 'what'.

"Oh Kira, it's you… uh huh… yeah… whole frigging basement parking flooded…Of course I'm stuck! Huh? Uh…"

She glanced at the Justice pilot and turned back to her brother.

"Some kinda blue-haired guy…forgot his name though…I think his name is uh…Andy?"

Asuran face-faulted into the floor, twitching.

"No he's not molesting me…no…none of that…is he looking at me…? Sorta… nononono…not that kind of way…for god's sake, shut up…Wait…what do you mean our visitor escaped? He's gone? Great…Well…I'm stuck here in the meantime so I'm waiting for the bus to come…Ok…just shut up and hang up the phone…Bye."

Asuran sweatdropped through the whole conversation. "Er…Who was that?"

"An idiot…" she rolled her eyes and put the phone back in her pocket.

The GUNDAM pilot would have asked a question, if it were not for his coordinator senses kicking in. He pushed Cagalli behind him, shielding her from any possible threat.

A car came screeching to a halt in front of them and water sprayed, soaking them both. The window rolled down and a familiar teen with his gravity defying hair poked his head out.

"Hey –hic- Asuran… -hic- Are you scoring out women without me? –hic-"

'_Oh God, he's drunk…' _Asuran thought as he tried to look for Yzak. He seemed to be the designated driver.

Cagalli peeked behind the boy and looked at the two in the car. "Hey…that's a Lamborghini… EH! YOU WERE THE GUYS THAT SPLASHED ME EARLIER!"

All eyes narrowed at Dearka who was blinking innocently.

"We sorta traded seats after passing the place…Dearka wouldn't stop swerving and he drove over a huge puddle…" Yzak muttered exasperatedly, giving a cold glare at the drunk tanned boy.

_Ah-choo!_

Yzak's eyes widen at the sound which interrupted him. Cagalli mumbled a quiet 'sorry' before sneezing again. Asuran sighed, strolled over to his car and led her inside. Grabbing a small blanket from the trunk, he placed it over the blonde girl and turned on the heat. Yzak got out of the driver seat and sat beside Cagalli. Asuran started up the car and drove off towards his friend's apartment.

Yzak had to drag Dearka, who was snoring loudly, out of the car and into their apartment's elevator. Unluckily, the blonde's foot was stuck between the offending doors, causing the elevator to repeat 'Remove obstruction away from doors…'

Finally, the silver-haired boy managed to break the doors forcibly and able to get to their room with no residents peeping out of their doors, trying to get a glimpse of the ruckus.

Asuran shook his head slowly and was about to drive off again when he heard a slight moaning sound from the back. Looking around, he found Cagalli, who was continuously changing positions, groaning.

"Hot…"

His emerald eyes twitched as the boy tried to grasp the situation. Feeling her forehead, it was extremely warm, but her hands were frozen.

"Dammit!"

The air conditioner wasn't working properly in the back seats and all that was keeping her warm was a thin blanket, which didn't do much, considering her clothes were still wet.

Getting out of the car, he lifted the surprisingly light girl out of the back seat and into the passenger seat. She was half-conscious, and pulling the blanket closer to her body.

Asuran had no idea where she lived so he quickly decided to bring her to the place where he was currently staying. Kira Yamato and Lacus Clyne's residence…

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**(A/N: Wonder how Kira and Lacus will react when they find their escaped convict…WITH KIRA'S TWIN SISTER! dramatic music **_

**_Ok… this chappie was not easy to make… Well…in my POV…When you're stuck in a storm with a guy…what do you do? Hm…I'm thinking of editing it in the future…I was on such a block when I was in the middle of the chap. Not my most favorite chapter… Sigh…plz review!)_**


	5. Andy? I mean Asuran?

**All It Takes is One Umbrella**

**ochibi-san**

**Chapter 5- Lacus is inconsiderate?**

_**Gomen, gomen…I didn't know what to put for a title so I just picked some random stupid one. Here is chapter 5…more OOC…I tend to make Kira and Lacus ooc cause I find them a little too serious at times…**_

_**To clear things up…cause some ppl were asking about this fic… Cagalli has no idea who Asuran is…the only thing that she knows about him is that he's a friend of Kira and visiting…also…Nicol is very much alive and they are all friends…its like 2 years after the war of Jakin Due, but none of the characters died…and everybody is friends with each other…but there will be conflict later on in the fic…Sorry for not pointing it out further…bow**_

_**Thank you for all your reviews! Love you all! On with the chappie!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed…if I did Asuran and Cagalli will be together forever and so will Kira and Lacus… **_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

The strong smell of coffee wafted through the beach house, and a pink-haired princess entered the kitchen, to find her boyfriend brewing the morning coffee. Her eyes furrowed as she approached him, looking around cautiously.

"Is Bartfield-san aware that you're using his coffee maker?" she asked, after giving him a peck on the cheek.

Kira froze, spilling some coffee beans on the clean table. "Uh…"

Lacus shook her head disapprovingly and walked over to a small cupboard and taking out coffee mugs. Placing them on the table, she paused to glance at the living room.

"How is Cagalli? I heard she had a slight fever last night."

"She's fine. Asuran's been with her the whole night." Kira said pouring the coffee in the mugs.

_Flashback_

"_Kira!"_

"_Eh?"_

"_She's sick! Can you help me? I have no idea where she lives so I brought her here! Please!"_

"_Uh…ok…wait…who is she…?"_

"_Ara, ara…what's wrong Asuran?"_

"_This girl's really sick! I don't know what to do!"_

"_Hey she looks like –"_

_A hand clapped over Kira's mouth before he could finish his statement._

"_You can put her in the living room, Asuran. There's a fireplace there. I'll be there in a minute."_

_Asuran bustled away, carrying the unconscious blonde to the room. Kira's eyes widen and tried to scream, but a Haro was stuffed in his mouth. Lacus silently warned him to keep quiet._

'_KEEP QUIET! KEEP QUIET! HOW CAN I KEEP QUIET WHEN MY SISTER'S IN THERE WITH MY BEST FRIEND! BOTH OF THEM DON'T EVEN KNOW EACH OTHER!' Kira was yelling in his mind, pulling out the mechanical toy before it suffocated him. _

_End Flashback_

Kira sighed and gazed at Lacus. She was quietly sipping her cup of coffee, obviously thinking hard about something. It looked rather serious from her silent behavior. Kira prodded her silence carefully.

"Lacus…what are you thinking…?"

Her head snapped upwards, blinking innocently at the brown-haired coordinator.

"Oh…nothing really…"

'_Ok, something's definitely wrong…for Lacus to deny something so obvious to see…'_

"Nothing?"

She nodded her head slowly.

"Is it serious?"

Lacus looked away, peering intently at the small paperweight on the table, as though fascinated by it.

"C'mon Lacus…tell me…"

She spun around, her light blue orbs staring at his dark-brown ones. They seemed to be full of fear, a rare thing to see in an usual cheery, excited mood.

"I….I…" Kira strained in to listen better.

"I….forgot to give Asuran-san a blanket!"

"…."

"How horrible of me!"

"That's it…?"

"That's it? That's all you got to say, Kira Yamato!"

"Um…yes?"

"I neglected my self-less duty to care for our guests! What if Asuran froze! What if he fell into the fireplace!"

"Wait, what does the fireplace have to do with anything?"

"Haro did it before!"

Kira groaned at the memory. One time, Lacus accidentally left Haro near the fireplace to get some cake. Returning to her reserved spot, she found a deep-fried Haro, twitching on the floor, repeating the same words, "Let's play…"

The Freedom pilot couldn't even sleep that night, with Lacus worrying something about "coming back to life" and "haunting her". He had to coax her into sleeping after burying the dreaded thing in the garden.

Once Lacus was fast asleep, the male coordinator dug up the Haro from its shallow grave. It was still alive it seemed, but repeating its death words. Right before hurling it in the ocean, Kira smashed it to pieces and lit it on fire.

"And you thought Asuran was a molestor…"

Coffee sprayed onto the table as Kira's purple eyes were the size of plates. Lacus wiped the coffee droplets with a nearby napkin.

"Well, how was I suppose to know it was him!"

Lacus rolled her eyes and threw the dirty napkin in the waste bucket. Then it hit her.

"Kira…"

"Hai?"

"Cagalli's not in any relationships…is she?" she asked slowly and carefully.

"**SHE IS!**" Kira yelled and started waving his arms wildly, demanding answers.

"They would look good together…"Lacus said thoughtfully, her chin resting on a finger, ignoring a chibi Kira crying in the background.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Asuran jerked awake at the sound of a high-pitched wailing noise coming from the kitchen. _'What the hell?'_

Remembering where he was, Asuran quickly focused his attention on the sleeping girl on the couch. Feeling her forehead, the fever had died down and all she needed now was rest.

Just as he was about to leave, a hand grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down on his chair. Asuran looked amazingly at Cagalli, who was mumbling incoherently.

"Stay…"

Chuckling softly, he brushed aside a few strands of hair from her face. Her form relaxed and her eyes opened slowly.

"Andy?"

Asuran's face slammed into the carpet. His eye twitched as he thought, _'Andy!'_

"Asuran. My name is Asuran." He said clearly, almost sputtering.

Cagalli's yellow orbs narrowed, and she sat up, surveying Asuran carefully. "Oh."

Before he could reply, Kira burst into the room, his arms flailing. The pair blinked as the Freedom pilot began barricading Cagalli with questions.

"**WHO IS IT! DID HE STALK YOU! DID HE HARASS YOU IN ANY WAY! I'LL KILL HIM! WAIT! IS IT A SHE!"**

Shocked, Asuran couldn't help but show a slight disappointment at what Kira said.

"You're a-?"

"**NO!"** Cagalli angrily replied before beating the crap out of her brother. Lacus swept in, holding a spoon and a bottle of medicine.

"Ara, ara… Cagalli, time for your medicine."

"**YUCK!**" the blonde Strike Rouge pilot stuck out her tongue in disgust and attempted to escape, but tripped on the carpet. Bracing herself for impact, she found that it never came. Two arms were holding her steady and thinking that it was Kira, rammed her fist in his stomach.

"Heh…how'd you like that?" she crowed in victory. Then she froze. '_Kira would've started complaining or crying by now…'_ Focusing on the person on the ground, it was not her twin, but a familiar blue-haired boy.

"Andy? Oh crap…I mean…Asuran?" She called softly at the figure.

Kira sighed and helped lift Asuran back on his feet.

"Asuran, meet my twin sister…Cagalli…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**(A/N: The chapter was mostly based on conversation between Kira and Lacus and some other stuff. I had to fill in the gap to what happened when they arrived at the mansion. Originally, I was planning to have Asuran know that Cagalli was Kira's sister near the ending of the fic, but… I couldn't keep thinking of things that'll get him to avoid Kira telling… so I sorta sped the process up. Please review!)**_

_**P.S. Ok…dat part when Kira's yelling at Cagalli and the "SHE IS" suppose to have an exclamation mark…so he's yelling questions at Cagalli and Lacus…but stupid quickedit changed it…**_


	6. Awkward

_**All It Takes is One Umbrella**_

_**ochibi-san**_

_**Chapter 6- Awkward…**_

_**Oh please forgive me! I was so busy throughout these two or so weeks that I didn't have time to update. bow I don't know I'll be even able to update quickly throughout these two months…sigh…exams are coming up and I'll be studying so much…Enjoy the chapter though…Thanks for all the reviews and yes, I will continue to use Athrun's Japanese name, Asuran. **_

**jenniferseedlover : **lol…cagalli just has a fever…she's not gonna die. Thanks for the review!

**ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH: **I chose the Japanese way of spelling his name. Asuran (jap)Athrun (eng)

**Silver dreams: **oh…im so sorry…there's suppose to be a question mark beside the !'s. Lacus asks Kira if Cagalli is in a relationship and Kira immediately jumps to the fact that Cagalli is having a relationship so he asks who it was. He's not directing the questions about Asuran. The part with "is it a she?" is asking if Cagalli was in a relationship with a girl. Asuran was shocked because Kira was making it sound like she was taken or that she was with a girl. shrug lol…sorry for making it sound so confusing…yes it was a very random title since I had no idea what to put…

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed or Gundam Seed Destiny.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Asuran, meet my twin sister…Cagalli…"

It took a few minutes for Asuran to realize what Kira just said. Second after second, his statement penetrated deeper and deeper until he almost fell over from shock.

"**EH!"**

Cagalli looked at her brother confusingly. "You know him?" pointing to the gaping blue-haired boy behind her. Lacus carefully lowered Cagalli's finger as if to say 'It's rude to point'.

"Of course I know him, considering you just socked our visitor from PLANT. Oh. And our banners around the house indicating his visit." He gestured around the house, and Cagalli saw huge signs and banners saying "Welcome Asuran", even a 'Happy Birthday' one, except the "Birth" was crossed out and "Asuran" was replaced.

"Well… I was rushing…Not my fault…" Cagalli grumbled, kicking at the ground.

Lacus, who was still holding the spoonful of Tylenol, strolled over to the blonde princess and said, "Cagalli, open your mouth."

"Huh? Why- MMFF!"

A spoon was stuffed into her mouth and removed once the liquid went down her throat. Lacus looked very pleased with herself as she left the living room with her spoon, while Cagalli coughed at the bitter taste that still lay in her taste buds.

Asuran patted her back sympathetically, while Kira suddenly appeared with a glass of water.

"Cagalli…Lacus tells me you have a relationship…" Kira's eyes narrowed, glaring suspiciously at his twin, determined to find the answer to his question.

"What makes you think that? Do I LOOK like I have one right now? If I did, he'd probably be sitting right beside me right now, instead of some dork brother who has serious mood changes…" Cagalli snapped, lying back on the pillows, supporting her head from the couch's arm.

'_So she **is** single…'_ Asuran thought squatting down on the carpet, receiving the cup of coffee from Lacus. A hand reached over to Lacus, who was holding two coffee mugs, and waved it lazily, obviously trying to reach the wonderful smell of coffee. Kira swatted the hand away.

"No coffee for you. You're sick…You shouldn't strain yourself…" he said sternly, taking his own coffee, and sipped it. "Unless you want to drink that disgusting herb medicine thing again, be my guest."

The hand retreated as soon as Kira said those words and a low rumbling noise came from the lump on the coach. "I can't survive without coffee…" Cagalli whined, pulling the blanket closer to her body.

Lacus checked the clock, which was pointing at a tiny 11. "Kira, we have to go soon…we're going to be late…"

"Late for what?"

"Tea with everyone…Lunamaria-san and Rey-san, Shinn and Stellar-san, Mwu-san, Murrue-san, Talia-san, Bartfield-san and Milly."

Asuran snapped up at the mention of Milly's name, took out his cell phone and called a certain tanned boy's number.

"What?" Yzak's voice sounded.

"Yzak? Where's Dearka?"

"Hangover…"

Asuran rolled his eyes, "Put him on…"

A few seconds of silence before a begrudged Dearka answered.

"Nan-de?"

"Wanna go out with some people for tea?"

"NO"

"Lots of foood…."

"Don't wanna."

"Are you sure?"

"…groan…"

"Milly's there"

"I'M IN! So is Yzak!" A distant pissed off voice was yelling at the Buster pilot before the phone hung up.

"Lacus? Two more people are going." Asuran said, pocketing his phone.

Lacus split into a cheerful grin and rushed off to change her clothes. Kira began to walk off, but hesitated, and looked back at Cagalli. "Cagalli, you can't come."

"**WHAT!"**

"You are still sick. You need your rest. I'll stay home." Kira stubbornly said in an adult tone.

Cagalli's face turned livid. She was about to pounce at her brother when Asuran stood up. "Kira? I'll take care of Cagalli. You go."

"But…"

"It's fine. Go ahead."

Kira scrunched up his face, thinking hard, before nodding approvingly at Asuran and waving goodbye to his twin. He left with Lacus, leaving the two to sit in an uncomfortable silence.

Cagalli blushed at the thought of being alone in a house with such a ….interesting guy… As he turned around to face her, the blonde princess ducked her head quickly, trying to hide her flushing face.

Asuran picked up a fallen blanket and draped it over his host. "Go to sleep. You'll need it."

The Strike Rouge pilot lay comfortably on the couch, gazing at her caretaker. "Aren't you sick?"

Asuran shook his head, but his face looked awfully pale and he kept rubbing his sleeve against his nose. _'What a liar…'_ Cagalli thought as she yawned. "Whatever. Just cover yourself with a blanket or something. You'll catch a cold…"

The ZAFT prince grinned, tucking her in, and finally kissing her forehead. The moment his lips left her head, her whole body burned red. Before Cagalli could stutter out her reaction, sleep took her and her eyes closed shut, leaving her slumped on the coach.

Giving one last glance at the sleeping princess, Asuran proceeded to the window overlooking the balcony and the ocean. _'Did he harbor feelings for the blonde girl? She was cute, fiery, and sweet…But would she even like him? Argh! I barely know the girl and I'm thinking about such a thing.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**5 hours later with Kira and Lacus in the car. (A/N: Yes I know this is a relatively rushed fic)**_

"Lacus, I doubt you had to buy all that stuff…"

"Most of it is for Cagalli! A little bit is for me."

"**A little**! You call this** a little**!"

Kira and Lacus were having a small argument, driving from the mall. Apparently, after tea time, everybody went off to do some shopping. Yzak was dragged along by Dearka to "protect" Milly. Shinn and Stellar went off somewhere and Rey and Lunamaria followed suit.

Lacus had gone for some hardcore shopping and poor Kira had to struggle carrying all of her purchases. During the long painful torture, he repeated again to himself, _'Why didn't I stay home with Cagalli?'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"_Achoo! Achoo!"_

Cagalli bolted from her restful sleep, sneezing out of the blue. "What the hell?" she growled, mad that she was interrupted from chasing her mini cinnamon donuts.

Realization struck her. "Where's Asuran?"

Ripping off the blanket, she looked around the room, trying to find the MIA Justice pilot. A slight breeze brushed against her hair, strands ascending and descending gently across her face.

Frowning confusingly at the sudden cold air, she turned to the source. A blue-haired boy was leaning on a windowsill. Cagalli approached him slowly, shivering at the frigid temperature. Asuran didn't seem to notice her presence. He was so deep in thought that Cagalli threw the toaster at him.

As he lay on the ground, clutching his sore head, Cagalli stood towering beside him, nudging him with her foot.

"Whatcha thinking?" she asked in a singsong voice.

"Nothing…" Asuran pouted like a child, folding his arms. Cagalli restrained herself from laughing as she grabbed his hand and pulled the pilot up. His face was paler than before but a pink tinge was visible across his cheeks. A small cup was sitting beside him, which indicated that he had been drinking some unknown substance.

"Oh god…are you drunk?" Cagalli swore loudly at the prospect of taking care of a drunk man.

Asuran swayed to the side and leaned to the side, trying to keep himself from falling down again. He failed horribly, and plopped down on the floor again. Cagalli slapped her forehead in exasperation.

'_This cannot be happening to me…'_

Cagalli left her visitor on the floor and made her way towards the abandoned cup that was lying on the table. She picked it up and examined the remains of the drink. It was emitting a very strong scent. Cagalli immediately thought it was alcohol and started to make gagging noises.

Asuran was staring at her, his green eyes unfocused while she started pacing across the kitchen floor, muttering and swearing.

"Great, I'm stuck with a drunk guy that I barely know who is extremely attractive…what could **possibly** get more wrong!" Cagalli screamed, tugging her short blond hair. The moment she said this, it did get a little more wrong.

A hand clasped hers and gently pried it away from her hair. An arm went around her waist and pulled her back against someone's chest. The color drained from the princess' face. "What's wrong?" the whisper brushed against the side of her head, the warm breath tickling at her neck.

'**_Oh…crap…'_** Cagalli gulped, her eyes widened and her hands shaking uncontrollably. "Asuran…?" she said in a hoarse, broken voice.

"Yes, princess?" he replied, pulling her closer and rested his chin softly on her shoulder. Cagalli blushed and couldn't help but lean more against his chest, feeling quite comfortable and warm. Just like the jacket, only this was the real deal.

"Ehehehe….what are you doing…?" Cagalli laughed nervously, shifting her face so she could avoid blushing even further.

"Nothing…" Asuran said in a playful tone, burying his face deeper into the crook of her neck.

Cagalli flushed and stammering, she ordered, "Asuran Zala, get off me right now!" she turned around so she faced his handsome face. His green orbs almost made her melt in his arms.

"I s-said-" Cagalli froze as his face leaned in closer to hers, terrified at the prospect of what was about to happen. But it just seemed so right. She moved slightly forward and closed her eyes. The two were just less than an inch apart when the doorbell ruined everything. **Everything.**

Cagalli yelped and started flailing her arms. Asuran, who still had his arms around her, lost his balance from her sudden wild actions that he lost his balance and fell on the floor. Cagalli was dragged to the ground too and sprawled on top of her guest. To a person who could've just walked in, it would've looked like they were doing something very naughty.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kira…you didn't have to ring the doorbell…Cagalli is probably sleeping…Wait…don't tell me you lost the keys…"

"Oh…right…forgot…here it is…let's hope Cagalli didn't hear us come in."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A scream erupted in the dead silence, the moment Kira and Lacus walked in the room.

_(Kira POV)_

'_WHAT ARE THEY DOING! I BET ASURAN DID ALL THIS! I'LL KILL HIM!"_

_(Lacus POV)_

'_Oh my…well, they obviously didn't hear us come in…'_

_(Cagalli POV)_

'_OH beep'_

_(Asuran POV)_

_Eh?_

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**(A/N: This was pretty long…I think…longer than the other chapters…yes…the little delay in the kiss scene between Asuran and Cagalli. Review please! You will learn the truth in the next chapter about the mysterious drink that Asuran drank. And sorry for the late update!)**_


	7. We all Love Nice, Shiny Pencils!

**All It Takes is One Umbrella**

**ochibi-san**

**Chapter 7- We all love Nice Shiny Pencils!**

**And presenting a new chappie! Sorry, late update…(scratch back of head sheepishly)…Loads of homework and went to Anime North for the weekend. ) **

**_Mini-MoonStar: _**_lol…I tend to outdo many things…I guess Cagalli is a very trusting person…to go with total strangers…lol_

**_Angelsorceress:_**_ its such a bad habit…I make things go by so fast…(bang head on desk) Thank you for the review!_

**_KiraxLacus: _**_Yay! Thank you so much!_

**_clumsy Kelly: _**_It will be explained in this chappie! _

**_sworDieXeQtion:_**_ - glad you like it!_

**_Unkown-Character: _**_ahhh…gomen gomen…rub head sheepishly I'm just so tempted to write cliffhangers…lol…run away from evil minions_

**_Akirou: _**_It is usually Cagalli…lol! I'm twisting it a little and the reason behind his…"wastefulness" will be explained in this chappie._

**_Pchu: _**_(determined face) I will improve! wrap white headband around head, put on swirly nerd glasses and drink 5 cans of coke_

**_jenniferseedlover: _**_Asuran's just wasted…lol…sorry for making you worry._

**_asga:_**_ Thank you!_

**Thank you all for the reviews! On with the chappie!**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed/Destiny…**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Cagalli Yula Athha had never been so embarrassed in her whole life. Even worse then the time she walked in on her brother and his girlfriend making out. After repeating again and again that she and her delirious friend were not conoodling on the kitchen floor, she lost her temper. Grabbing Asuran's collar, she shook him to no end, making him suddenly jerk out of his temporary demeanor.

Looking around confusingly, he blinked twice before flinching and rubbing his temple. Cagalli released his collar and glared expectantly at him, waiting for his testimony. Kira waved the action away, saying that Asuran probably had a hangover.

The brown-haired boy was holding the cup that Asuran drank from, which was labeled "Exhibit A" and sniffing it gingerly, recoiled from the foul stench emitting from the evidence.

"People of the court. We are gathered here to find the truth behind this case. We have here Cagalli Yula Athha and Asuran Zala. Both have been found in quite elaborate positions. The witnesses are as of Lacus Clyne and myself. The jury is consisted of the people I just called five minutes ago: Mwu La Flaga, Murrue Ramius, Dearka Elthman, Kisaka-san, and Yzak Joule. Let us begin."

Kira announced in a very loud voice. He was sitting in an elevated squishy chair, overlooking the imaginary courtroom. Asuran and Cagalli were sitting in two plushy chairs and Lacus was dozing on Kira's shoulder apparently wearied out by the shopping she had done earlier. The jury were chained to a pole. They were obviously trying to escape, but dragged into the case by a very pissed off judge.

"WHY THE HELL DO WE HAVE TO BE HERE!" Yzak hissed at Kira.

"The jury will speak when spoken to." He replied in a monotone voice brandishing his hammer threateningly.

"Now. According to me, I entered the residence around 10 minutes ago and found Zala and my sister in how-you-would-say…positions of extreme…uh…jury help me out here…"

"Wrongness?" Mwu said.

"Dirty?" Dearka asked.

"Positions that we shouldn't know about and should be kept in the R-rated section?" Kisaka said.

Everybody stared at the senior, who was shifting uncomfortably in his chains. "We'll go with that…" Kira muttered, a tinge of pink on his cheek.

"Anyways. Here we have Exhibit A. A cup of a strange concoction that Asuran drank from. We assumed it was alcohol, but was unable to find the bottle of which it came from. I need a volunteer who is able to drink the remains and determine the true source of the drink. I am not responsible of anyone getting poisoned, dying or getting a hangover." Kira banged the gavel and waited in silence.

No one moved for a few minutes before Mwu said, "Do we get a reward?"

Kira sweatdropped and looked around the room. "Er…yes. The person brave enough to accomplish this task will…" He spotted a nice shiny pencil and held it up. "will be rewarded this nice shiny pencil!"

The moment he showed the pencil, the jury started wrestling each other, trying to reach the pencil. Kira's hand quickly retreated, pocketing the pencil. Before anyone could react, Mwu grabbed "Exhibit A" and chugged down the remaining substance.

The people in the room watched in silence after Mwu finished.

"What is it?" Kira whispered, leaning forward. Lacus plopped off his shoulder and her head was now between Kira's back and the inflatable chair.

The senior blinked surprisingly for a few seconds before collapsing on the floor, swirlied eyes and twitching. Murrue frowned and kicked him hard, succeeding in only making him snort. Cagalli walked over to Mwu and studied him cautiously, poking his face lightly.

All hell broke loose. A hand suddenly gripped itself on Cagalli's leg and pulled her roughly down. She shrieked and struggled furiously against the now conscious form of Mwu La Flaga. He was a bit different though. His whole face was red and a perverted grin was on his face. Earning a kick in the face from the panic-stricken princess, he grunted, releasing her leg and she jumped away, cradled protectively in Asuran's arms. (Must've been a reflex…). Kira lifted his own girlfriend and carried her bridal-style away from the unstable man.

Unfortunately, the rest of the jury were still chained to the pole, so they couldn't run and hide. Murrue screamed and Dearka was hugging Kisaka, both hysterical and crying. Yzak yelped and dodged Mwu's approaching hand.

"Eh? What's going on here?"

Eight heads, excluding Lacus who was sound asleep, snapped to the sound of the voice, and Andrew Bartfield stood in the hallway. He was carrying his precious Brazilian coffee beans and strangely enough, a bottle of rum and vodka.

He surveyed the scene frozen in front of him. Kira, with Lacus in his arms, was standing on top of a table, Asuran and Cagalli standing on the couch, Kisaka and Dearka hugging each other, Murrue holding a lamp as though brandishing it against the blonde. Yzak. Yzak had somehow climbed up the pole and was now clinging desperately to it.

"Um…if you need me, I'll be in the kitchen. I'm experimenting with my 14th creation! Alcoholic coffee! Have fun, kiddies!" The Tiger of the Desert (**A/N: Correct me if I'm wrong)** proceeded to the kitchen, along with his coffee beans and alcoholic drinks.

The moment he left, everybody raised their eyebrows and looked over at Mwu, who was sprawled on the floor, snoring loudly.

"Did Bartfield-san say alcohol?" Kira asked Asuran.

"I think so…Uh… Kira?"

"Hm?"

"What happened to Lacus?" Asuran noticed that the pink-haired singer was nowhere in sight.

"Oh, I think she went off to the washroom." Kira replied before furrowing his eyes. "Asuran, where's my sister?"

"Mmmmfffmfm!" Cagalli's face was buried into Asuran's chest. Apparently, Asuran held her a little too tight. Blushing deeply, he loosened his hold and she emerged, gasping for air.

Kira stared at her, eyes full of concern, then focused on the people chained up. Dearka was busy chewing on the chain that connected him to the pole. Yzak had ripped off his chain though earning a bruised up wrist. (**A/N: Super Yzak powers!)**

Kira and Yzak busied themselves removing the chains while Asuran dragged the unconscious Mwu to a nearby closet and locked him inside. Meanwhile, the blonde princess pushed her former bodyguard out of the house as he was whimpering something about molestation.

Just as the four reached the doorknob to the kitchen, a former pop star opened the door.

"Hello!" she said in a happy, cheerful voice. Her face was slightly red which nobody noticed because it blended perfectly with her flyaway pink hair. Kira greeted her with a wide smile and raised his two arms, as though waiting for a hug. She laughed and threw her arms open and dashed towards his direction. Kira sweatdropped at the speed that she was running at him and closed his eyes and braced for impact.

A few minutes went by as Kira waited for the hug. He peeked out of one violet eye and the sight almost knocked him off his feet. There, his girlfriend, was literally sprawled all over…

Over….

"YZAK!" Kira yelled.

The silver-haired boy didn't look at all pleased. In fact, for most people, this was the first time they ever saw Yzak look so scared. His usual scowling feature was covered by a wide-eyed, gaping mouth, and trembling composure. Lacus was squeezing him tighter and tighter, and Yzak was getting redder and redder.

Dearka stopped chewing the chain and stared at his best friend. Cagalli was beyond shock. She almost fainted and she leaned against Asuran, her feet threatening to give out. Asuran could not believe his eyes. The blue-haired pilot's old friend and teammate was being smothered by his ex-fiancée who already had a boyfriend. _'Speaking of boyfriend…'_ Asuran muttered, almost fearful of looking at Kira.

A dark aura surrounded the Freedom pilot. His brown hair hovering over his face clouded his features and he was shaking uncontrollably. Yzak shot a glance at the terrifying, evil-emitting teen and gulped. Lacus was now rubbing her face into the Duel pilot, squealing happily. The more Yzak tried to peel her off, the tighter she clung to him.

Kira lowered his head, his hair covering his face with one fiendish violet eye glaring through the brown strands. He quietly walked over to the fluffy couch, dropped down, and crawled under it. Nothing could be seen except an eye that was transfixed on Yzak.

It took a while for anyone to move, and they each slowly entered the kitchen, with Yzak in the back, trying to walk with a pop singer hanging on to his waist.

Entering the bright, clean kitchen, they found the Tiger of the Desert wailing loudly.

"What's wrong?" Cagalli asked, settling down on a chair.

"Someone took my special new formula!" he covered his face with his hands, sobbing.

"Special. New. Formula…?" Asuran, Cagalli and Yzak repeated.

"It was supposed to be my newest creation, but somebody stole it!"

"What was it?"

Bartfield waved two bottle of vodka and some kind of rum and yelled, "My new and improved coffee that mixes in with alcoholic drinks! I call it, **"Alco-Coffee!"**

'_Not the best name...' _Asuran thought, his eyes twitching.

Cagalli froze. She looked at the two bottles and at Asuran, then back again. "Bartfield-san…did you put your…uh…Alco-Coffee…in a cup…like a coffee cup?"

The senior tapped his chin thoughtfully and then snapped up. "Yes."

"And you left it on the kitchen table…?"

"Yes…"

Cagalli and Yzak face-faulted while Lacus and Andy looked confused. Asuran just stood there, the truth suddenly seeping in. "I drank it?" he asked, tilting his head.

"YES!" Cagalli and Yzak roared at a chibi Asuran flying into the wall.

"Then that means…Lacus drank it too!" the Orb princess blurted out, and everybody turned at Lacus who was hiccupping happily.

Andy let out a loud booming laugh and said, "The little pink star didn't drink my coffee. I gave her a shot of vodka and she thought it was water. She's quite the lightweight."

In an instant, the Justice and Strike Rouge pilots ran out of the room leaving Andy to continue his coffee brewing.

"**THANKS A LOT!" **Yzak screamed after them, shaking his fists only to be pulled down into a suffocating hug with Lacus.

"Yzak…you are the only one for meee…" Lacus mewed, rubbing her cheek against Yzak's chest, the hairs on his neck raising.

'_**SOMEONE SAVE ME!'**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(A/N: dun dun dun…who will save Yzak from wasted Lacus? I feel bad…putting so much 'stress' on Kira he has such a tendency to crawl under something, ne? and making Lacus so uninvolved. All she's doing is sleeping or nothing. I promise to have plot development very soon! I will lengthen fic…though I do not know how long they will turn out…Please review! ochibi-san loves reviews… …)**


	8. GetTogethers are a Pain

**Chapter 8- Get-Togethers are a Pain…**

**Examsss are overrr! Yes! Weird thing is that I started this before exams and ended it after… …Suffered from hiatus and studying… One more thing I want to say… Please don't comment anymore about the AsuranAthrun thing. I've explained it many times that I'm using Japanese version of his name. Thanks very much! PLOT DEVELOPMENT WILL ENSURE! Gomen for the horribly short chapter though…Thanks for the reviews!**

**_KiraFreedom: _**_OO…Thank you much for pointing it out!_

**_Unknown-Character:_**_ lol. Well…I don't like coffee myself and I'm too underaged to be drinking. Just random stuff I made up._

**_MissRule:_**_ lol…I wish I could do doujinshi…I dunno…I'll think about drawing it out though once I actually stop being lazy and draw something that's decent._

**_awerpt: _**_I know…I'm so bad…I'm avoiding the main point…Plot development will develop soon…Thanks!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed/ Destiny or little bits of Love Hina.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Here Kira…come get the food…"

Foolish…that's what the pair felt. Foolish. What kind of people would be on their hands and knees, trying to convince a half-insane ultimate coordinator to crawl out from under the coach and nibble on a caramel treat? So much for the greatest artificial human creation ever built…

The mansion was quite empty where everybody had been kicked out. Well, some people left for other reasons. Asuran and Cagalli had managed to pry Lacus off Yzak, though suffering many nail scrapes and bite marks. And Asuran losing a small tuft of hair. Yzak ran out the door before anyone could offer him a stress pill and currently in hiding. The pink-haired princess was now strapped to a chair, mewing profusely for "her" Yzak.

"I give up…" Cagalli sighed, getting to her feet and stretching. Asuran followed suit, dropping the caramel, where a hand grabbed it and retreated back to the safety of the dark couch underground. "He's still alive…" Asuran muttered, signaling at the coach.

"Meh…" she yawned and trudged off to the staircase, her footsteps dying away after a few seconds. Asuran glanced at his ex-fiancée and thought, '_What am I going to do with you…'_

At the time, Lacus was behaving like a clueless pink-haired child, watching an invisible butterfly soar through the window and right into a wall. **(A/N: WHAT!)** Asuran knew he was going to regret this sooner or later, but strolled over and untied Lacus from her restraints. She just sat their, blinking and looking around the room, which surprised the blue-haired boy, who thought she was going to barge outside and stir up a crowd. Patting her head, he said in a quiet voice, "You stay here with Kira and please return him to normal because he's going to suffocate from all the dust under the coach.

Lacus grinned, jumped onto the furniture and curled up into a pillow. Asuran returned the grin with a charming smile and went up the stairs to his room. Just as he passed Cagalli's room, he heard loud banging noises and swearing erupting beyond the closed door.

"Cagalli! Are you ok!" Asuran yelled outside the room. No answer.

'_I'm gonna regret this later…'_ Asuran rammed his shoulder against the wooden door, slamming it down to the floor. Falling face-down inside the room, he wearily picked himself up and stared blurrily at his surroundings. "What's the matter…?"

She didn't seem to be hurt at all. That's when his eyes began to focus. Slowly, a clearer picture of the blonde princess was on top of her bed, muttering out curses, but also shocked that a blue-haired man flew into her room.

"Look. Floor. Now." She growled, pointing at her floor. His eyes trailed downwards and saw a small spider crawling around.

"What?"

"YOU DON'T SEE IT?"

"I don't want to look further around your floor…considering you have many err… personal items scattered around?"

"THE SPIDER, YOU IDIOT"

Asuran picked up the spider and held it delicately in his hand, where it stopped moving and relaxed. "You wanna hold it?"

"**ARE YOU BLIND AND DEAF!"**

Asuran payed no attention and walked over to her windowsill. Cagalli heard a tiny click as the window opened and a small breeze played with her hair. Stretching out his hand, he placed it outside and closed the window.

He turned to the furious girl standing on her bed and finally noticed what was different about her. "Cagalli? Do you want me to leave?" he asked quietly, slowly facing the door, his back at her and turning red.

"What the hell do you-" Her words slurred to a stop as a careful realization came over her. "I'm wearing a towel…aren't I…?" Cagalli said slowly, climbing off her bed.

Refusing to let his hormones get the better of him, he nodded, his gaze fixed on anything that was not the half-dressed girl. Unfortunately, a small mirror caught his eye and he glanced at it, not knowing what was being reflected in that sheet of glass.

Even an egg could be cooked on Asuran's face at the moment, at how ridiculously red and boiling it was.

"I really think I should go right now…" he whispered, voice cracking slightly, almost begging.

"Wait a second, I have to ask you something. Don't look over until I say so, but I doubt you're a pervert…"

Asuran choked, trembling madly, but didn't dare say a word. He tore his eyes away from the mirror for a moment, the words _'Pervert…' _repeated in his head like a mantra. Cagalli was not making his ordeal any easier. Her constant shuffling tempted Asuran to see what she was up to, luring his emerald eyes to view again the mirror. Crawling on her hands and knees wasn't exactly what he was expecting. The princess appeared to be trying to reach some foreign object under her bed, but with no prevail. It also gave Asuran ample view of her…

'**Zala! Eyes off now and get a hold of yourself!'**

Asuran's head snapped up, his arm snatched the mirror and stuffed it in his shirt, causing a scuffle of noise. Cagalli looked over her shoulder questioningly. "What was that?"

Asuran shrugged, feeling his face heat up. He continued looking at the ceiling with some fascination until he heard the blonde girl straighten up, and poke the back of his head.

"You busy tomorrow night?"

"Wha-What?" he sputtered, his emerald orbs widening. He was planning to ask her the same thing the next day.

"Well, are you?" her face frowning, not a hint of a blush on her face.

"No…"

"Well, Lacus and Kira are going out again tomorrow and I think it'll be nice for us to know each other more. Actually, it was Lacus' idea."

'_When did she ask Lacus? And how? Most of the time, she's either asleep, drunk, or otherwise out.' _Asuran sweatdropped.

"It's a date?" he asked, recovering from his state of confusion.

Cagalli's face turned red, and eyes furrowing, she mumbled, "We're just getting to know each other better. Don't get any bad thoughts, Zala!"

"Yes ma'am!" he replied, saluting and giving a cheery smile then ran out of the room. Cagalli sighed and went to close the door behind him. A small gleam of light caught her eye and looking down, lay a mirror. Smudge marks slightly dulled the glassy reflection.

'_Why does Asuran have my mirror?'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"**KIRAAA!"**

Asuran came running down the stairs to the living room. Skidding to a halt, he dropped down on the floor and peered under the couch. "Kira? You there?"

"Yes?" a disheveled Freedom pilot's head emerged from the kitchen door.

"Kira! I've just been asked out by your sis- is that ice cream?" Asuran pointed at his face, which had the slightest spot of strawberry ice cream. Kira's eyes widen, and rubbed his mouth feverishly. "Er…yes…now what about my sister?"

"Is it ok if I spend tomorrow with your sister? She said she wanted us to get to know each other better."

"Uh…sure…whatever…well…go to bed now. You have to rest up for your big day." Kira laughed forcibly and waved his hand in a "shoo shoo" manner.

"Ok, thanks for everything, Kira!" Asuran grinned and started to walk away, but was halted by Cagalli who was marching blindly towards her twin.

"Kira…where's Lacus? I think she has my face cloth." She grabbed Asuran's shirt and wiped her face in it, leaving a big wet splotch. Apparently, she had just washed her face.

"Uh. I don't know. Go to bed. Look. You already wiped your face on our guest's shirt. Go ask her in the morning." For some reason, Kira sounded panicky and was desperately trying to shield his body with the door.

"Kira, are you alright?" Asuran asked, worried at his best friend's behavior.

"Oh fine…never better." He replied in a squeaky voice.

Cagalli rolled her eyes. "Whatever. I'm gonna use the kitchen one." She attempted to wrench the door from her brother, but he protested, "Go to bed!"

"Holy crap. Why are you in your boxers? You know that Naked Thursdays are on Thursdays when I'm not around." Looking at her twin, she frowned, but slowly came to realization.

"K-Kira…?" Asuran stuttered, emerald orbs widening. "You have ice cream."

"Um…I was eating ice cream and it sorta slipped." Kira sweatdropped.

"That's not the case, Kira… What I mean is that you have strawberry ice cream all over you. ALL OVER YOU. It's like you were swimming in ice cream, wearing nothing except your boxers."

"YOU ATE MY WHOLE SUPPLY OF ICE CREAM! YOU FREAK!" the blonde princess screamed.

"Whose a freak?"

The blue-haired coordinator and Orb's princess screamed, clutching each other in fear as they saw the face of Lacus Clyne behind Kira.

"Ara ara. There's no need to scream. It's just me." Lacus smiled. Cagalli and Asuran stopped and released each other.

Cagalli surveyed her brother and his girlfriend. "You really picked a chance to do your horny deeds…didn't you Kira."

"What!" Kira blurted out, his face reddening. Asuran snickered quietly. "Taking advantage of poor Lacus, who was temporarily drunk. We thought you had one of your weird spasms again, Kira. I guess we were wrong."

He turned to the blonde princess and offered her his hand. "I think we should leave these horny children alone now, my dear."

Cagalli laughed and accepted his hand. "Let us go." And with that, they ran up the stairs and ran into their rooms, laughter echoing through the mansion, leaving an ice cream smothered Kira and Lacus standing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Next day**_

"Zala, you better be taking me somewhere nice."

"I think it will be."

The pair were sitting in Asuran's black Lamborghini, who was calmly driving to some kind of location that Asuran was taking them. **(A/N: Calmly driving is a rare art of Asuran. Usually he just races down the roads, without getting any speeding tickets… '')**

Cagalli opened her mouth to say something, but she was jerked forward when the car stopped abruptly. Before she hit the front window, two arms caught her and held her back to the seat. Gold met emerald as they both stared at each other for small period of time until realization struck Cagalli like a slap in the face. **WHO THE HELL WAS DRIVING THE CAR!**

Cars swerved around the Lamborghini, which was gaining speed down the road, honking their horns and drivers yelling. Asuran snapped out of his trance, narrowly missed a red SUV, whose owner was swearing and waving a very rude sign at them.

"Well that was polite…" Cagalli looked over her shoulder.

"We're here." Cagalli spun around and found herself looking at a small ramen shop with drunk old business men ranting and singing. Cagalli grabbed Asuran's very nice collar and started shaking him wildly. "YOU BROUGHT ME HERE!"

"Maaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Asuran uttered and pointed at another building. "Therreeeee…." Cagalli peered at the direction he was pointing at and hissed, "A strip bar!"

Asuran let out a sigh of exasperation and pulled her out of the car, dragging her into a small restaurant. They were greeted by a man dressed in a black suit.

"May I help you, sir?" he asked, bowing.

"I have a reservation for two." Asuran answered politely, raising two fingers.

"Your name?"

"Zala."

"Oh. Mr. Zala. We have been expecting you." The waiter took two menus and guided the pair to their table. Asuran released Cagalli's hand, and helped her into a chair. She looked at him, surprised, but gratefully smiled and sat down. The waiter inclined his head and retreated.

"So, Zala. What are your plans for today?" Cagalli asked, crossing her arms and narrowing her eyes expectantly.

Asuran laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Whatever you want to do. It is a small get-together, so I have no experience in these things."

Cagalli frowned. "Actually I wasn't expecting this kind of thing. I thought it would be like at a café, drinking coffee or something. Since you're sort of the gentleman type and take extreme measures in a small discussion between strangers."

The coordinator sipped his glass of water thoughtfully. Silence filled the atmosphere as the two sat uncomfortably.

"You know what, let's ditch this. We'll do something else." Cagalli said suddenly, breaking the silence. She waved her arm wildly, trying to catch the waiter's attention.

"Two coffees to go!" The princess hollered at the disgruntled man. Asuran's eyes widen in surprise.

"We just arrived here!" he sputtered.

"We both know that this environment is not going to work out. Better somewhere else then to stay here and rot to death." She snapped, grabbing the two coffee cups with one hand and taking the blue-haired coordinator's wrist in the other. Asuran managed to throw a few bills at the stunned waiter before being wrenched out of the restaurant.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Cagalli's a very trusting person? I've been reading Love Hina manga and the part with Asuran being "blind and deaf" and when Cagalli mistakes the ramen shop and the strip bar for the place Asuran's taking her are ideas from Love Hina. I don't own Love Hina or parts in it either. I'm high on Love Hina manga right now so…bleh… Yeah…this chapter was a pile of crap…completely out of the point…Next chapter will ensure plot development! Review please!**_


	9. Acquaintances and Crabs

_**All It Takes Is One Umbrella**_

_**ochibi-san**_

**Chapter 9- Old Acquaintances and Crabs**

**I have come back from the dead…well…after like…four THERE IS NO EXCUSE FOR YOUR LATE UPDATE!**

**Ochibi-san: **w-w-wait… I have a clear explanation…

**Readers: IT BETTER BE GOOD.**

**I know…im a lazy s.o.b. and I deserve to jump off a cliff because of my incompetence… …if u all wish it…I will gladly conduct seppuku… I was just really… out of it…this fic sorta put me in a dreamer mode…so basically, in classes I sorta stare glassy-eyed at the desk cuz im thinking of fic ideas…I sorta started dis fic when my exams ended…I think…and now its like…November… …I wrote most of dis chap at my friend's cottage durin the summer cuz I thought a lot during dat time…and…I think my writing is slowly dying down…sigh…nyways…I wont bore you all with my indecency and stupidity…I present the 9th chapter after about 4 months…and I'm not proud of dis chap cuz it took a lot out of me and I had to think about the future in the fic den change it around…tsk…wish I had a decent idea where dis is headed…**

**Readers: FINALLY throws wastebuckets at ochibi-san**

**Ochibi-san: and…im gonna answer the reviews at the bottom…dis time…cuz too…too…ugh...rite now…I honestly mostly hate dis chapter…cuz I forced myself to write it when I didn't have the feel to write and it turned out horrible…sigh…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed, Harry Potter or whatever thing was mentioned here that doesn't belong to me…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The couple leapt at each other, kissing passionately, and paying zero attention to their bewildered backgrounds.

"You couldn't have picked a better bench to sit…" Cagalli said sarcastically. "We could've been sitting somewhere else, enjoying a nice hot cup of coffee. But nooo…. now we have to endure two people sucking the life out of each other…"

"Like in Harry Potter?"

"How did this topic switch to Harry Potter?"

"The big scary Dementor things that suck people's souls out by kissing them."

Cagalli smiled widely. She whipped around at the pair. "Ohohoho! You're in for it now!"

Asuran laughed, earning a scowl in his direction. They were currently sitting in a local park bench, sipping coffee and having a nice conversation when two people popped out of nowhere and began snogging.

"Ok. I've pretty much introduced myself, now you."

"Uhh… ok… I'm an 18-year-old coordinator, single, and graduated as the top soldier in all of ZAFT's military history when I was 15 years old. My father was Patrick Zala, the Supreme Chairman and nearly destroyed the whole race of Naturals." Asuran finished, with a hint of disgust at his father's name. However, he did not expect the blonde princess' reaction. In PLANT, the name "Zala" was usually avoided and at the mere mention, there would be coordinators frowning and naturals' eyes widening in fear and often anger.

_She_ just looked at him with a bored expression. "And?" she asked, expecting more from the dumbstruck coordinator.

"Eh?"

"I'm sure you have more to say?" she said impatiently.

"Er…I'm Kira's best friend and used to be Lacus' fiancée?"

"Oh… so you do know that your fiancé is with my brother right now?" The blonde princess took another sip of her drink.

"Oh yeah… thankfully we're not engaged anymore or I'll be beating the crap out of Kira right now." The two shared a brief laugh at the thought before drifting to an awkward silence. Asuran shifted himself farther away from the happily engaged couple beside him, who were really starting to creep him out. Unfortunately, it alerted Cagalli to feel very self-conscious about why on earth he was slowly leaning towards her.

Cagalli put up a fake blush and asked innocently, "So, are people who have just broken up, suppose to hit on any person they've just met?"

Asuran's eyes widen as he realized what she was trying to point out and leapt backwards, slamming into the currently making out couple.

"Sorry!" he apologized quickly, bowing his head several times before keeping a 2 meter distance away. He turned his head sheepishly, only to find his host clutching her sides, laughing away. His cheeks flared up as the Justice pilot stood on his spot, looking extremely embarrassed.

After a while, the laughter died down to silent hiccups, which was an amazing improvement to the coordinator's pride. The two strolled around the park, carrying their cups while the sun began to drift down to the horizon.

"So…Zala…judging from your previous actions, I'd say you're a ladies man." The Orb princess said, stuffing one hand into her pocket to avoid numbing. Asuran sprayed some of the coffee from his mouth.

"W-What makes you think that?" he sputtered, wiping his mouth.

Cagalli gave him a look that clearly said 'You know what I mean.'

"Clearly Zala, you were coming on to me when I had that small fever…"

"I was completely out of it! **(A/N: Translation: Drunk)**

"Then you started leaning towards me on that bench just 5 minutes ago."

"The couple were creeping me out!" Asuran said desperately, waving his arms, trying to prove that he wasn't a ladies man.

"Is that so…" she raised an eyebrow. She turned on her heel and walked forward, leaving the coordinator stunned. She looked over her shoulder and made a face. **(The ones when you close your eyes and stick out your tongue.)**

"Why you!" Asuran reached out and tried to grab her by the wrist. What he didn't expect was her bumping into someone. A certain someone that looked strangely familiar. His thoughts wouldn't have mattered much at the moment as his arm was still pursuing Cagalli's wrist in super slow motion.

"Asuran-san-O… Umm… Bad time?" Lunamaria Hawke stood, wide-eyed, right beside the pair.

"Ah! Lunamaria! Long time no see…How are you?" Asuran replied cheerfully.

"Umm…fine. You?" She laughed weakly, scratching the back of her head.

"I'm fine! Very awkward position though." He was on his knee with his hand outstretched towards his hostess. To the mind's eye, a blue haired boy and a yellow-haired girl have just been engaged. All that was missing was the actual ring. **(A/N: From Luna's POV, it looks like Asuran is proposing to Cagalli. He was just trying to grab her wrist. sweatdrop) **

Cagalli was not in such a joyful mood though, and shoved him in the face with her foot, knocking him hard against the ground with a painful grunt. Straightening herself, she smiled at the girl and offered her hand. "Name's Cagalli. Don't worry. This idiot's just loose in the head."

Luna accepted her hand and shook it enthusiastically. "Nice to meet you! I'm Lunamaria. I used to be a colleague of Asuran-san." She stole a glance at Asuran groaning on the floor, and grinned. "And I never knew he could be so uncoordinated."

"Oi… Respect to your elders, Luna…" the blue-haired coordinator muttered.

Cagalli eyed him annoyingly, before reverting back to her newfound friend. "If you're not busy, let's go for a walk at the beach."

A bright smile illuminated on Luna's face. "Great!"

The two ran off, talking animatedly while Asuran lay on the ground, deserted. "So much for…"

An empty coffee cup hit him in the face. "Hurry up, Zala! You're dragging us behind!"

"Hai…" Picking himself up, he chased after his two accomplices.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kira and Lacus lay comfortably on the living room couch, Lacus leaning against her boyfriend's chest with his arms encircling her waist as they watched the evening news. Just as a commercial for Campbell soup **(A/N: Campbell soup!) **came on, the door to the beach house slammed open and a flash of blue zipped into the living room.

"They're conspiring against me! I swear! I didn't even do anything!" Asuran blurted out. His entire attire was dripping, soaking hair all over the place, sand mixed in with his whole figure, and wet seaweed clinging to his jacket. Before he could say another word, he coughed, sand flying from his mouth and landing on the living room floor.

Lacus clapped her hand against her mouth, giggling quietly. Kira just shook his head, watching his best friend throw a hissy fit.

'_And I thought I had a mental issue…'_ Kira thought.

Sooner or later, Asuran ran off to the onsen and disappeared. A trail of wet and sandy footprints decorated the once clean and shiny floor. The moment he left the room, Lacus burst out laughing, surprisingly even her boyfriend, who gazed in shock. She was clutching her stomach, chortling aimlessly at what she saw when Asuran Zala of PLANT turned his back on them. Even Kira could not help but chuckle along. Planted firmly on the back of the blue-haired coordinator head was a very unique starfish.

Unique? How could this particular starfish be any different from the rest? There, with words that would shock Asuran's grade teacher, was written, "Hissy Fit Prince".

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Darkness crept on the beach as night fell and waves continuously beat the shore gently, covering footprints imbedded in the sand. Two girls sat at shore, feet under the remains of a sandcastle, which had a large face print on it.

_Flashback_

_Arriving at the beach, Asuran was glad to see that it was unoccupied. Spare him at least a little dignity with a company of two girls that know how to have fun. _

'_Hm. At least Kira's house is nearby so I can escape…'_

_He sat down on a bench, overlooking the ocean as the two girls were talking animatedly near the shore. His head tilted upwards, thinking about how his evening went. Though fairly awkward and a somewhat disaster, they had managed to have a nice time. Cagalli is different…Well…different from all the other girls that swarm him in PLANT. They were all rather…clingy. Cagalli, however, is kind, caring underneath that tough exterior. She's nice…right…?_

_Asuran broke his gaze off the sky and glanced at the blonde Natural. Somehow, she and Luna had miraculously built a sand castle in record time. Cagalli was holding two sand cars and smashing them together, making loud crashing noises, earning applause from a laughing Luna. _

_A sweatdrop appeared on Asuran. 'That's nice…right…?'_

_It seemed that the Natural noticed his stare. An idea sparked in her head and she shouted. "Zala! Oi! Come here, baka!"_

_Luna looked confused. Cagalli whispered in ear, and she grinned. "Asuran-sann! Cochi des!" _

"_I don't want to!" he yelled back. "I'm fine over here." He did not like that mad glint in their eyes._

_Luna thought carefully. "Come here and Cagalli-san will give you a nice back massage!"_

_Asuran fell off of his bench. He wasn't the only one shocked. Cagalli turned a great shade of red, and stuttered, "W-what!"_

_Flashback end…for now…_

"So what do you think of Asuran-san?" the coordinator interrupted the silence.

"Eh?" Cagalli blinked, her face reddening. She ran her hand through her blond locks nervously, trying to find a suitable answer.

Luna smirked, and she leaned closer to the ORB princess. "You like him, don't you…?"

She snapped. Before Lunamaria could do anything to stop her, she dug at the sand, burying herself several feet below. "Cagalli-san?" Luna called. A few seconds of quiet passed as the girl stared at the ground, worriedly.

Kira's head popped out of the sand. Shaking his hair violently, he looked up at Luna. "Hello!" The girl stared at the head, her eye twitching. Just then, Cagalli's head popped out as well. "Kira! Is it that obvious!" she asked desperately.

It took a small moment for Kira to reply. Luna had to bend down and whisper a few words in his ear before he fully realized what they were talking about.

"Yes. You are gaining weight." He said.

Luna looked at him with a WTF face and whispered to him again. Cagalli's eyes were glowing blood red.

"Oh, yeah. Lacus suspected it from the beginning."

At this point, Cagalli's face had contorted into horror, then complete fury. Two arms emerged from the ground. "YOU LITTLE!" The arms started throttling the twin brother who had swirlies for eyes. Luna sweatdropped, afraid to even split the quarreling siblings.

The blonde twin finally stopped, her arms relaxed. Kira took the opportunity to bite her arm, not letting go even if it was waving around, and the princess screaming at the top of her lungs.

'_Oh man. If I don't calm them down, police could come…' _Luna thought frantically. As she stretched her arm out, her cell phone rang.

"Hello? Oh, hi mother. No, I'm not drunk…Yes. I'm fully able to drive a car…Oh god! My car! I forgot about it! No mother, it did not get stolen…I have to go! They're gonna tow it away! I said 'tow'! Look it up in the dictionary! Alright! Bye!" Luna shoved the phone in her pocket.

"Ok, you two. I have to go or my car is gonna get towed…Um…Nice meeting you both. Uh…bye."

Her words did not seem to be heard as they continued bickering. She rushed off, leaving two heads yelling at each other. Hours seem to pass until a sweet voice ran out.

"Kira! Cagalli! Bedtime!" **(A/N: Lacus can be portrayed as the house mother…lol) **

Kira stuck his tongue at his sister before submerging back in the sand. A small mole trail lead towards the beach house.

"KIRA! COME BACK DAMMIT!"

No response.

"**COME BACK HERE!"**

……

She couldn't do anything. Her arms had disappeared down under and she was not a great mole digger. Kira was better and bragged about it, until Cagalli took matters into her own hands and broke his nose. Spending the night didn't seem so bad…Nice weather… quiet…

It seemed as if the heavens heard her. Waves started crashing against shore. Sand was getting in her hair and the water level was starting to rise. Just water, just sand. Nothing bad about that.

Then _they_ came. A tiny claw rose from the surface and it began waving around. A shell soon came right after it and another claw. Then a small leg. And another one. And a trillion more it seemed …A crab rose from the sand just like a zombie came back to life. It began creeping towards her, tiny feet scuttling around. Its huge dark marbles for eyes stared at blonde ones. Cagalli, the Goddess of War who endures the cruelty of part-time jobs and rides along side those who are brave enough to face bacon grease at fast food diners, screamed bloody murder.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Kira…don't you have anything else I can wear?"

Asuran stood in the middle of the room, fresh from his bath. Since his clothes were all ruined and in the washing machine, Lacus gave him a clean pair of Kira's clothes. Too bad he had to wear the exact outfit Kira was currently wearing. Too bad Kira's clothing closet only had 4 pairs of the same black shirt and pants with too many belt buckles to count.

Kira shook his head sheepishly, embarrassed at his limited wear. He still had sand in his hair from his earlier digging.

"I have some outfits you could wear…unless you're embarrassed at wearing dresses?" Lacus offered kindly. Kira and Asuran face faulted, both imagining the idea of the coordinator in Lacus' old concert dress. **(A/N: Mizu no Akashi dress from Gundam Seed…Uh…the light blue one I guess…)**

The phone rang, interrupting the pink princess, who looked at it with surprise. "Who could be calling at this time?"

She picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

To everyone's surprise, there was a look of shock on her pretty face as the mysterious caller spoke. She gave a quick glance at Kira and mouthed one word to him. Asuran, who was not gifted in the art of reading lips, sneaked a peek at his best friend. His face gave off a worried frown.

Lacus turned back to the caller, only saying a few words that did not give any clue to Asuran about who he or she was. Hanging up, she sighed.

"He's going to be murder on our phone bills…"

'_Aha! Two clues to this guy! He's a guy, AND a phone bill killer…'_ Asuran grinned in his head, proud of this accomplishment.

"I thought that orange-hair idiot got over my little sister ages ago…" Kira scowled and ruffled his hair.

'_And he has orange hair…and he's an idiot…and…after Kira's sister…wait…That's Cagalli!'_

Inner Asuran grabbed his hair and started screaming. On the outside, it would seem that Asuran was having some kind of internal struggle with his eyes…

"Well, I'm off to bed…see you in the morning, Asuran." Kira got up and stretched. Lacus followed suit and pecked him on the cheek. "Good night, Asuran."

Just as they were climbing up the stairs, with Kira's arm around his girlfriend's shoulder, Asuran called out. "Eto… What about your sister? Not that I care." The last sentence was silently muttered, creating an obvious emphasis on his lie. Kira looked back, blinking then smiled. "She can take care of herself." And he proceeded up to his room.

"And you call yourself a brother…" Asuran frowned.

"I heard that." Kira called from upstairs.

Rolling his eyes, the blue-haired coordinator walked to the stairs, once more casting a look outside at the beach, before shrugging and continuing up the flight of stairs. Entering the room, he closed the door and sat himself on the bed.

After a moment of consideration and deep thought, Asuran let out a sigh.

'_She'll be fine…I'll look for her tomorrow if she didn't come back and if Kira forgets…'_

He took off his/Kira's shirt, along with his pants and placed them neatly on a nearby chair, leaving him clad only in his boxers. **(A/N: The fangirl in me is screaming…XD) **Climbing in bed, he turned the lights off, shrouding the room in semi-darkness where the moon shown from the window.

To be completely honest, waves weren't the only things making sounds outside. There was a very faint, but strange sound amongst the calm background. Even with the coordinator's enhanced hearing ability, he could not make it out. Shaking his head, she sank back into the pillows.

'_Like Kira said, she can handle herself…'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Who in their right mind can handle this!" Cagalli screamed as she struggled to escape from her partial prison of sand. The crabs did not seem to mind, in fact more nestled on her blonde head, while some dug into the sand. For a second, she thought gratefully that they were finally retreating to their base. That's when she felt little pincer-like legs creeping on her back and finding their way underneath the 100 cotton shirt.

"Must. Escape." Gritting her teeth, Cagalli squirmed, trying to gain access to her arms. She had raised about two inches, the sand up to the tips of her shoulders. Some crabs fell from her head at the sudden interruption and scuttled upright. Just like their brothers and sisters, they crawled underneath the sand and vanished.

"Ahahahahaha! You stupid crabs! I knew you were weak! Cowards! Come back and face me like a real sea thing!"

Silence

"Heh. I thought so." She tried to

Suddenly, she inhaled sharply, her eyes widening and her face flushing. Every aspect of her face showed outrage, and the golden orbs erupting with malice.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Nothing could bother him more then the nagging feeling in his gut. Other then the Ultimate Coordinator's ultimate snoring, his mind was constantly keeping him awake. No matter how much he tried to count Cagalli's, I mean, rolled cabbages, the mind could never properly shut up. Then again, minds never shut the hell up…

Maybe a quick look around the beach could calm his annoying conscience. 'It couldn't hurt. I mean she couldn't still be at the beach. She probably left and slept over at Luna's house. I wouldn't be exactly 'looking' for her, not that I'm thinking of doing, I would just be taking a walk because of not being able to sleep.'

_ Cause you're worried about her… _

Asuran turned pink, and bashed his head into the pillow. The soft mattress groaned at the sudden shift in weight. Mumbling whispered nothings in his pillow, his decision was made. Inhaling deeply into the pillowcase, the coordinator pulled away, gasping for air, which caused the He put on some of the borrowed clothes he got from Kira, and brought an extra jacket, because it could be cold outside and he wouldn't want to catch a cold. He slowly crept down the stairway, leaning against the wall to prevent creaking. About halfway down, his jacket slipped out of his hand. Bending down to pick it up, he straightened up to find his best friend right in his face.

"Kira! Uh, I can explain. I was just about to take a walk and-"

"No need to say anything. I know everything!"

"Y-You do?"

"Of course! You bought me strawberry flavored ice cream! C'mon Lacus, I know you're hiding it somewhere!"

Blink.

"Eh?"

"Never underestimate me, Lacus! I can sense many things! Why, I could tell you the colour of your panties right now!" **(A/N: I doubt they went this far, but its just fun to tease Kira and Lacus.)**

"Lacus' panties…?" Asuran sweatdropped. "Kira…are you sleepwalking…?" **(duh)**

"STRIPES RULE!" Kira pumped his fist into the air and shuffled back to his room, leaving a bewildered coordinator with dangerous and very secretive piece of information about his former fiancée.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ever since the war, Cagalli had been given time to live her life and grow up. Becoming more mature, though keeping that fiery yet gentle personality that everybody loved. And as every growing teenager learns, their bodies begin to change during their teen years. Of course, Cagalli was a healthy 18-year old and already passed that stage. What was left to change other then the size of her chest area, which had grown at quite the accelerated rate during the war. The crabs seem to have realized this as well.

"This is just great. Yea. 'Hi Kira! Hi Lacus! Guess what? I lost to an army of crabs and they're trying to cut my bra strap off. Ha ha.' Won't that be such a laugh…"

"Bra strap?"

"Kira! What the hell? You left me here with a company of oh my god…" She gaped. Asuran was standing in front of her, wearing Kira's clothes. From a ground's eye view, he could be mistaken as the other twin.

Asuran frowned down at her and huffed, "Excuse me, but I'm not Kira and it is impolite to gawk."

Cagalli's mouth slammed shut and blushing deeply, retaliated with a hint of a stutter, "W-Why the hell should I stare at you? But if you're dressed in my brother's outfit, I would think it was him."

'_Why does he have to look so hot in Kira's clothes? That is SO wrong!'_ Her face burned.

**(A/N: Possible incest love love? Nah…just kidding…)**

"So…um…could you help me out here? Some horny crabs are trying to cut my bra off and I would guess that it'll be awkward here with my bra about to fall off-"

She shut up, but it was too late. To sink in that hole right now and turn back time would be just heavenly.

Asuran just stood there, his face completely unreadable, but a small trickle of blood slithered down from his nose and he wiped it quickly with his sleeve.

"Come on out now, princess." He extended his hand and brushed away at a few crabs still sitting on her head. "Or you wanna stay there with the crabbies?"

"If I could come out, I would fry the damn crabbies…" she grumbled.

The blue-haired coordinator went down on his knees and started removing the wet sand around her head, gradually reaching her shoulders. Using both arms, he reached down, found her arms and pulled her up. The cold ocean water had drenched her clothing and the sand had stuck on.

Cagalli clung on to the Justice pilot desperately, the crabs snapping at her feet. More of them were dropping out of her shirt like gumballs from a broken candy machine. There were at least 20 crabs surrounding them now. Sighing deeply, Asuran slid his arm under the crook of her knees, and the other on the small of her back and lifting the princess up bridal style. She let out a surprised "eep", but quickly relaxed in his arms.

"Shoo, shoo." Asuran stepped over the crabs, careful not to crush them and walked to the direction of a nearby cave.

"What the heck are you doing? The house is that way!" She yelled, gesturing over to her home.

"Yes, yes, I know." He shifted a few pebbles that were on the floor with his foot and placed her down carefully. Turning his back, he started picking up dry branches that lay scattered around the deserted cave. Cagalli stood, bewildered at his silent, caring behavior. She had soaked him, draped him in seaweed, even stuck a starfish on his head and the idiot was acting nice.

'_Wait…he's planning to squeeze an apology out of me.'_

"OI! Why are we staying here! The house is so close!"

He continued his work, pretending he heard nothing.

"Don't you ignore me! Answer me!"

"…"

"You damn…"

Asuran never saw it coming… He was happily gathering a small pile of branches for a fire when something slammed into the back of his head, knocking him into the wall. Spinning around, he found Cagalli panting, rubbing her now sore foot, but with a triumphant grin.

"How'd you like that! Huh! That'll teach you to never mess with me!"

Her smile disappeared when the blue-haired boy spat out some blood, dropping to the ground, coughing profusely.

"Oi…Are you ok…?" Cagalli kneeled down beside him and wiped the blood off his chin with her sleeve.

The coordinator heated up when he felt her fingers glide through his blue hair, and brushed it away from his eyes.

"It's nothing…Just bit my lip…you know…" He placed his hand on top of hers, and squeezed it gently. "I'm fine…"

"Andy…?"

The cave became deathly silent. Asuran couldn't even chuckle weakly at the girl's short-termed memory. Here he was, holding her hand, and having a nice, sweet moment before it crumbled into a few separate pieces.

"I thought we concluded that my name is Asuran, yes?" he grumbled, disappointed at the interruption. "I guess there's another guy called Andy that looks just like me…" With that, the Justice pilot huffed, and turned away from the girl. He knew he was sulking for the stupidest reason, but his heart ached every time she called him that, even if it was a mistake.

"There wouldn't be any other guy that would look as cute as you are right now…" Cagalli placed her palm on his cheek, and lightly pushed it to face her own. "Sorry…"

She leaned in and kissed his cheek. Asuran twisted his head slowly, his lips drawing closer and closer before pausing to whisper, "So I'm the cutest guy you've met…?"

"Maybe…I think a guy the other day looked a bit better…" She teased, resting her palm on his shoulder. As she expected, a flash of jealously sparked in his eyes.

"Where can I find this **handsome** boy…?" the war veteran growled, jaw rigid and teeth gritted.

"_Hey you!"_

Asuran immediately went to alert mode, one arm wrapped around the blonde and his legs crouched, ready to spring into action. Who could've sneaked up to them and caught him off guard?

"_I'm talking to you!"_

Cagalli had some difficulty breathing, since her face was being squashed into Asuran's chest protectively and her oxygen level was gradually decreasing. Her fist sunk right into his gut and pushed him away, gasping for air. The punch knocked the wind out of the coordinator and he immediately let go, arms automatically hugging his stomach.

"What was that for!" he yelled between coughs.

"I couldn't breathe, you moron! Now shut up and stand there!" the Natural girl rustled in her pockets, eventually fishing out a banged-up cellphone. It seemed to vibrating and before Asuran could retort, the voice from before spoke again.

"_You! I told you! Pick up the damn phone!"_

He blinked. The cellphone was talking?

"_The phone is ringing, so pick up the phone!"_

"Neat ringtone, eh?" Cagalli grinned at his shocked expression and held the phone up to her ear. "Hello?"

'_She punched me in the stomach for a stupid phone call! And with perfect timing too, just when we were about to-"_

The next second, the blonde's phone was ripped out of her hand and she saw it flying in slow-motion towards the ocean, and tiny splash was heard. Her mouth wide open, gaze resting on the ocean. Turning around to look at the Justice pilot, she could feel her fist clenching into a tight ball, preparing to cause him a great deal of pain.

'_Oh god, what have I done…'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**(A/N: Ok…this is not the end…there will be a sooner chapter den a 4 month wait...i know most of you want to kill me right now…at the shortness of it all…sweatdrop Highschool sucks…my english teacher is a total…my religion teacher freaks me out…and I think I'm failing my jap class… homework can go to hell and my keyboard is so effin screwed up right now…my 'u' key and shift aren't working properly and I type so slow because of dem… '' I WILL edit dis chap…since its total crack-filled crap…**_

_**Has nyone just spontaneously cried because a song was so awesome? Stupid question…but if you hav…u guys rule…and r not alone…if u haven't…u still rule…and u are very, very strong ppl…lol…im obsessive with YUI rite now…and yes…I did cry because of her song…(jap singer dat did latest ending for BLEACH)**_

_**Btw…the flashback is not finished yet…ders another part to it…and I think that'll be in the next chapter…most likely…I hav no organization for this fic and no absolute planning…ehehe…and I so wished that dis chap could've been longer…sigh…I was really planning to extend it a little…nyways…reviews…reviews…**_

awerpt: I agree! Lol its strange crack humor that I spontaneously make up! Thanks!

Asga: ehehe…I have failed u and all my readers for updating so late….sigh…thanks!

Ivory Nightshade: Lacus and Kira were made to be OOC…lol der just way too calm and sweet…lol

Akirou: lol love hina manga is what keeps me going…thanks! And I love ur fics, keep it up!

clumsy kelly: Kira and Lacus were…uh…having some fun with ice cream…and doing…naughty…activities…cough…

Angelsorceress: ah…school…how I hate it…but cant help but be busy…thanks!

TsujiaisgurlNina: thank you very much! Glad you like it

MyousaiSeed: yes! Asucaga and kiralacus love all the way!

Sango22: Ahhh…thank you very much for correcting me! Ill make sure to correct it!

ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice: there could be plot twists! Lol thanks thanks

**And that's it! Thank you to all my readers for reviewing. I shall return to my slumps and finish my English essay, which I am tryin to finish…and I will be making another fic…if I can squeeze the time in…if nyone here has an lj acct, plz visit me on my lj… since im a new member and would like to meet some new friends much appreciated! Once again…review review review! And who nois, I mite even be able to write sum more crack filled humor…**

_**Final message to logic-less: ARE YOU HAPPY! I FINALLY UPDATED! Lol… im planning to start a new fic and maybe a shiznat fic…ehehe…good shoujo-ai filled crack **_


End file.
